


The secret between us

by mildsweetness



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 7 year age gap, Beware of tags, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Classroom Sex, High school student Yotsuba Tamaki, High school teacher Osaka Sougo, I made this fic just for the porn, M/M, Non Idol AU, Sex Toys, SouTama Day 2020, Sougo is a kinky mf, Teacher-Student Relationship, They are BOTH childhood friends and teacher and a student, They have an even more age gap here, This is a Teacher/student relationship with all the moral contemplation, but with plot, problematique™ content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildsweetness/pseuds/mildsweetness
Summary: “Yotsuba Tamaki-kun.”“Present.”Their eyes met briefly, then separated when the older cast his eyes back on the paper he was holding in his hand.Yotsuba Tamaki was a 3rd year high school student. His homeroom and Japanese literature teacher was Osaka Sougo. A teacher and his student.In reality, the two of them shared a relationship that extended beyond that, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The secret between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moooomoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/gifts).



> I wrote this months ago for my friend, initially wanting kinky content that caters to my teacher/student kink and classroom sex kinks. But plot said "this isn't happening without me around" which is why I ended with a 5445 word fic. 
> 
> I revised the plot part but got too lazy to revise the porn part so take it with a grain of salt!
> 
> And, Happy kinky SouTama Day!!

“Yotsuba Tamaki-kun.”

“Present.”

Their eyes met briefly, then separated when the older cast his eyes back on the paper he was holding in his hand. 

Yotsuba Tamaki was a 3rd year high school student. His homeroom and Japanese literature teacher was Osaka Sougo. A teacher and his student.

In reality, the two of them shared a relationship that extended beyond that, in more ways than one.

* * *

The two had known each other for as far as Tamaki’s memory could remember. Having been neighbors whose families were close, the two of them naturally played together. It was normal for Tamaki to stay over at Sougo’s house, or for Sougo to stay at Tamaki’s, when either families were busy or had to travel somewhere. 

They had a 7-year age gap, but they enjoyed each other’s company and grew to be very special to each other. Throughout Tamaki’s preschool and elementary school phase, the two of them would walk together every morning to their respective schools. This allowed Tamaki’s attachment to Sougo to grow over time. 

When Sougo hung out with his friends, Tamaki would get lonely despite him having friends of his age himself. When Sougo started dating that one girl in his school, he felt an inexplicable pang in his chest. He cried himself to sleep that night, although he absolutely refused to tell anyone -especially Sougo himself- why. Tamaki learned he had romantic feelings for Sougo when he vaguely asked one of his peers about it. 

His biggest heartbreak though, was when Sougo told him he’d have to leave for Tokyo after he graduated high school. Sougo wanted to be a teacher, and got accepted in one of the best universities there. Even though Tamaki was happy for him, he was sad Sou-chan wouldn’t be there anymore. However, he consoled himself that Sou-chan surely will return during breaks. 

Sadly, that didn’t happen. Tamaki understood why, it’d be hard for Sougo to pay a visit after his parents died in an accident right after he entered college, and their house was soon sold to pay off the debts they left behind. Sougo had no other relatives, so he had no place to return to in that city. Their friendship was limited to texts and phone calls, and later on social media when Tamaki got his first cell phone. 

Tamaki thought that his crush on the older was over with time and distance, save for the times he missed him (everyday, but don’t mention it) or the way his heart beat faster when Sougo sent him a picture of himself occasionally. Or the way he’d felt really sad when their conversations got shorter and less frequent as Sougo got busier. 

His crush totally faded, simple as that. 

Or so he thought, until the day he opened his door and found Sougo standing there with a smile on his face. This happened right before Tamaki’s first day of high school.

“Tamaki-kun… you’ve grown so much, more than I’d expected. It feels weird seeing you’re taller and bigger than me now,” Sougo’s sweet voice was by his ear when Tamaki hugged him tightly upon seeing him. It made his heart pound, and he wasn’t naive to what this meant to him.

It turned out that Sougo was back to teach in their town after he’d successfully graduated. He was going to be Tamaki’s teacher in school. It was weird news, but it made him happy nonetheless. Sougo would settle again in their city, although he’d be living alone in an apartment. No big deal, he’d get to see Sou-chan every day again. 

It didn’t cross his mind how much of a hard experience this would be. 

* * *

Their student-teacher life wasn’t hard. Only when Tamaki easily slipped and called him “Sou-chan” multiple times that he gave Sougo embarrassment and got himself scolded by the latter. It was thanks to this that everyone knew they were childhood friends. This fact still didn’t save Sougo the vague scolding of his mentor to keep their friendliness out of school, and to respect teacher-student boundaries on school grounds. At the end, Sougo got used to Tamaki’s casual slip ups, his mentor stopped nagging him about it, and Tamaki trained himself to refrain from making the same mistake multiple times a day to not bring Sougo any more scolding.

Although it was their first year in this high school, their popularity skyrocketed at a scary pace. Tamaki was handsome, tall, muscular and friendly. It was expected that he’d be popular among girls. 

Sougo had pretty, soft features, a kind personality, and his voice was soothing. His students really enjoyed his classes thanks to that, and Tamaki was no different. 

The sight of both of them being approached by female students wasn’t unusual. 

In all honesty, Tamaki thought it was annoying. Irritating even. He’d get weirdly upset when girls or female teachers got too friendly with Sougo, he didn’t want to admit to himself he was jealous. 

Their off-school time was fun. It became a habit for Tamaki to wait for Sougo after school until he was finished with his teacher duties so he could go to his apartment. Even when he didn’t, and went to hang out at the arcades with his friends, he’d always go to Sougo’s place afterwards. 

On weekends, his mother would send a lot of homemade food with Tamaki when he went to Sougo’s, and Sougo would be grateful. Sougo would sometimes drop by Tamaki’s house when his mother invited him, and Aya would always be excited to have him there. Sougo would sometimes play a fun song on the piano and Tamaki would dance to it like they’d used to before he left. This almost felt like how it was in the past, still different and unique in its own way.

The one thing Tamaki didn’t like about these visits was Sougo forcing him to study. He was aware of Tamaki’s grades, and his scary demon side unleashed when Tamaki slacked off, or when his grades turned out low or near dangerous. Much like the past.

The one major difference was how aware of his feelings Tamaki was, and how much they troubled him everyday. He wished he could tell him. He wished his feelings were reciprocated. But he knew both of these were impossible. 

He never noticed the way Sougo would sneak glances at him when he wasn’t looking. He didn’t know of the feelings Sougo harboured for him.

***

Sougo never expected the feelings he had for Tamaki to turn into something more complicated, something bigger than ‘just childhood friends’. 

The first time he saw Tamaki after 4 years of absence, he was really taken aback by how manly the younger became. His face gained sharper edges to it, his hair became longer, and he became taller than him. He could entirely shield him with his embrace. He could carry him effortlessly -like that one time he became too sick and dizzy to walk properly-, he could do things like stopping a stray volleyball from surprisingly smacking his face in the school gym. 

Older Tamaki could do a lot of things younger Tamaki couldn’t. This was natural, of course. But the long absence left a big gap in his memories, between the child he’d once known and played with, and the high school teen he was with now.

Despite all of that, Tamaki’s pure smile didn’t change, his love for King Pudding stayed the same, his simple personality and blunt honesty were as he’d known them. But they somehow became more charming, too charming it made a unique, new kind of feeling blossom in his heart.

Before he knew it, he found himself staring at Tamaki a second too long, getting grumpy when girls surrounded him, getting way too happy when Tamaki came over to his place. His heart made an extra beat when he saw Tamaki’s cool moves on the gym grounds in his basketball club activities, and at the same time it’d hurt with jealousy when he heard girls whisper among themselves, talking about him. And the more time they spent together, the more he’d get of those feelings.

He recognized his feelings, and it made him struggle with what-ifs and impossible wishes. He wished he wasn’t Tamaki’s teacher so he didn’t feel horrible about how he felt, he wondered how easier it would be if he were the same age as Tamaki so nothing felt  _ wrong _ to him. He was super anxious about how he felt could hurt Tamaki’s school experience if it ever leaked.

Sougo was worried, extremely worried for Tamaki’s safety. He didn’t want to harm him in his high school days and turn them into hell, and more importantly, he never wanted for the other to hate or avoid him. He’d rather commit seppuku than get Tamaki’s broken eyes.

He’d lock away these feelings, and they’d disappear on their own. He’d ignore them no matter how big or deeply rooted they were. That was his final resolve. 

Until The summer of Tamaki’s second year in high school.

* * *

“Whyyy do I have to take summer classes…”

“Because you failed your exams, Yotsuba-san.”

Tamaki’s high school friend, Izumi Iori, sat on the table across from him in the class. His response made Tamaki groan and slam his face to the desk. “Then why are  _ you  _ here, Iorin. You already aced your tests.”

“Because Osaka-sensei is busy and someone has to be here to force you to study properly,” Iori deadpanned, placing the notes he prepared for Tamaki atop of Tamaki’s head. The other sat up, causing the notebook to nearly fall to the ground hadn’t Iori been quick to catch them.

“Sou-chan is busy, I don’t get to see him as much…” Tamaki complained.

“He IS a teacher, he has to teach Japanese literature complementary classes. You do surprisingly well in this subject you passed without a problem, no wonder you don’t see him as much.”

“Mmnn…” Tamaki let another annoyed groan. “I’m still super annoyed.”

“...You will have to bear with it,” Iori gave him a knowing look. If Tamaki had paid more attention to the way he talked, he would have realized something was left unsaid on Iori’s side. 

He couldn’t say that part of the reason Tamaki was annoyed was because Sougo spent a little too much time at school with a certain female teacher. Sougo explained to him it was something related to their job, and he had to spend a lot of time with teachers so this meant less time with him at his place. But this particular young female teacher was a bit too annoying and interacted with Sougo specifically multiple times, and Tamaki disliked her. She was also pretty, and she was famous among the male students. 

He was simply anxious that Sougo would fall for her, and he couldn’t help the bitter feelings that swarmed in his chest. 

The following weekend, Tamaki went to Sougo’s apartment as usual. They spent their time as they always used to, but Tamaki was still upset, and Sougo noticed it.

“Are you okay, Tamaki-kun?” Sougo put down his pen and removed his glasses. “You’re troubled with something?”

Tamaki pursed his lips for a moment, contemplating his choices. Should he ask Sougo? Should he not?

“Say, Sou-chan…” 

“Yes?” Sougo became more attentive, patiently waiting for Tamaki to elaborate. 

“This teacher… Er, this super pretty female teacher, do you… like her?”

The question surprised Sougo, and his brain immediately connected the dots and made a conclusion. Tamaki was upset about their interactions, and his question could only mean one thing: Tamaki had feelings for this teacher.

Sougo’s heart hurt, and he felt deep pain in the pit of his stomach. It was no wonder; that teacher was overflowing with charm and beauty. She was cute and nice and ideal. He was aware of how the male students and teachers alike felt about her. ‘ _ I suppose Tamaki-kun is the same… _ ’ 

One time when they became a little more comfortable with each other, she admitted to him that she liked working with him because he was respectful of her and didn’t give her those looks that made her uncomfortable in her skin, that she didn’t feel the need to be on guard or watch out for the unnecessary advances she would usually expect from men. 

From an outsider perspective, it would appear both of them were super close in a deeper sense. He assumed that was why Tamaki misunderstood them, and asked him about it. 

But this conclusion hurt more than Sougo would expect, and although he made a resolve to lock his feelings away, he couldn’t help the urge to cry.

As Sougo explained the situation honestly to him, he watched relief take place on Tamaki’s features, and it made him sure of his conclusion. Somehow he felt a lump in his throat, and he needed a minute away from Tamaki’s sight to get himself together. 

He thought he was already determined, that he made his decision, that no matter how jealous he felt over Tamaki it wouldn’t matter to him. He thought that, when he hid these feelings and ignored them, he’d be fine even if he helplessly made unreasonable prayers in the new year shrine visit. However, such a small thing crumbled his resolve easily.

He didn’t realize that this time, his own face had a screwed look of pain and disappointment.

He belatedly processed the taste of blood in his mouth after he unconsciously bit his inner cheek way too hard. He didn’t process the sight of Tamaki’s face when it turned from relieved to worried and concerned at the sudden silence that washed over Sougo, or when he stood up and walked towards him until the younger was gently shaking his shoulder, his face an inch or two away from his own.

“Sou-chan, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?!” 

“No, I’m fine, Tamaki-kun…” He weakly tried to push Tamaki away. He wanted to stand up and go outside, get fresh air to clear his thoughts.

“Bullshit. You’re not okay at all,” Tamaki refused to budge an inch.

“Tamaki-kun, what did I tell you about lang-”

“Like I care about what language I use now!” He inhaled. “Sou-chan, you’re lying. There’s no way you’re okay,” Tamaki went silent for a moment, and Sougo bit at his lower lip in silence. Tamaki let out a deep sigh, he knew how the other tended to bottle things up and hide what bothered him.

“Sou-chan. I’m young, and inexperienced, and dumb. But if something is bothering you, I’ll listen to it, and I’ll do my be~st to help,” Tamaki’s tone was soft, soothing, as if he was unconsciously trying to repel Sougo’s ugly worries with his voice. He moved his hand to pat Sougo soothingly on his head, mirroring what the older used to do a long time ago.

Was this really about to be the moment of truth for Sougo? Unprepared? He placed his hand atop the other, gripping tightly at his fingers and contemplating his options.

He really didn’t have any, did he? He could insist that nothing was wrong, he could say it was work exhaustion catching up to him. But he knew Tamaki would see through his lie, and he couldn’t deny the other when he was so worried and concerned. 

He’d tell Tamaki, and then Tamaki would be creeped out and want nothing to do with him, then this would be for the best. They’d be distant, they wouldn’t even look at each other. Tamaki wouldn’t say anything about it so no one would know, but it would be too painful, he’d switch schools by the end of the school year. He wouldn’t see him again...

His heart sank at such thoughts, and he felt his stomach tighten with the pain, he almost wanted to throw up…

“Sou-chan… It’s okay,” Tamaki’s voice pierced through the dark thoughts in his head, too close to his ear. He was hugging him.

“If… If I tell you, will you hate me…?” It was a useless question in his head, of course Tamaki would hate him. Who would want someone who’s 7 years older to have such feelings for them? But he couldn’t ignore the tiny voice that resonated in his heart weakly, the voice that told him that  _ maybe _ Tamaki wouldn’t hate him, that their bond was unbreakable. Maybe he could unload his luggage off his chest, then he’d move on and Tamaki would help him. 

He couldn’t ignore this possibility at all, as small as it was. 

“You dumbass,” Tamaki breathed through his nose deeply and pulled away from the hug. “There’s no way I’ll hate you at all, even if you prank me into eating one of your super spicy food.” 

Sougo felt the worry that clouded his brain dissipate slowly at Tamaki’s reassuring words. He couldn’t help the weak chuckle that escaped him at the example Tamaki used, knowing fully well how much he hated spicy food. 

“Alright then…” He would trust Tamaki’s words. “I will tell you,” He would tell him everything that had been on his mind, and let the future of their bond be in Tamaki's hands.

A deep inhale, then a shaky exhale. Sougo didn’t dare look at Tamaki’s face as he started talking, he was afraid of the change in his expression when he heard what he had to say. With every word spilt past his lips, it became surprisingly easier to talk, the weight he carried on his shoulders became lighter, and his fear from Tamaki’s reaction grew stronger. 

He told him about how he felt towards him, when he started feeling like that, his fears and worries, everything his mind could think about, and Tamaki stayed silent throughout it all. When he was done talking, he was panting with exhaustion, as if he had been running a hundred miles. His tense muscles relaxed, but it was more because he unconsciously gave up feeling scared. It was done and over with.

A minute of silence passed, and Sougo never raised his face to see what kind of expression Tamaki had. His knuckles went white with how much he gripped onto them. His hands felt cold, too cold, and they were shaking either. He was a mess…

“You idiot,” Tamaki took Sougo’s hands in his and gently pulled them apart to release his fingers from the merciless grip of his other hand. “Sou-chan, you’re an idiot.”

When Tamaki talked more, Sougo then learned that all his ugly imagination, all his dark thoughts were nothing but fabrication that existed only in his head. They would never become real. 

He also learned the true form of Tamaki’s feelings. It surprised him when Tamaki admitted they existed for many years. It kind of made him feel bad for Tamaki, and ashamed that the younger could hold them in this long but he, the working adult, crumbled into pieces when he thought Tamaki was in love with someone else. 

Even then he wouldn’t deny that he was grateful for this, it was thanks to his weakness that they became aware of each other’s feelings. 

With a kiss, the nature of things between them changed.

* * *

Their relationship was a whole new adventure for both of them. While Sougo wasn’t a virgin or new to relationships, his experience with Tamaki was different. Not because they had to keep it strictly secretive, not because they couldn’t publicly go on dates, but simply because Sougo’s feelings for Tamaki were stronger than he had ever felt for anyone.

But if Sougo were to be honest, the secrecy added its own spice to it. However, he really wished he could go public about it, he wanted nothing more to declare Tamaki as his own, and declare himself as Tamaki’s. 

Days passed, and their game stepped up gradually. From simple hand holding and hugging, to making out, to sexual interactions by the time Tamaki was in his third year. 

Before his relationship with Sougo, Tamaki had little to no interest in such things, so he was surprised to know how good that felt. Or maybe because Sougo was determined to make him feel so good in bed. And he always, always succeeded at it. Tamaki absolutely loved the way Sougo’s cock would make him feel good.

The sexual nature of their relationship had Tamaki know that Sougo’s usually weird interests extended to the aspect of sex as well. He was relieved that Sougo quickly became comfortable enough to voice what he wanted.

Like this time, on one night, Sougo had proposed something new to try. The idea had Tamaki shocked, and he had to think about it thoroughly before giving his approval. 

Sougo supposed he had that one porn movie he accidentally stumbled upon on one sex toys sites to blame. He couldn’t shake that idea off of his head after watching it. 

Sougo gave Tamaki the tools he’d need before the younger went back home for the night, then gave him the rules of the ‘game’. 

“One: I won’t force you to be present in all classes, you can stay in the infirmary all day if you want, but you absolutely must be present in homeroom class and Japanese Lit class. Is that okay?”   
  
With a gulp, Tamaki nodded.

“Two: You’re not allowed to touch yourself at all, or try any form of relief until I can do it for you, okay? Three: You can use our safe word, just say Pudding if it gets too much and you want me to stop at any point. Is that good?”   
  
Sougo received another nod. 

“Good…” Sougo smiled, then gave him a few more safety instructions, like how to be properly ready so his erection wouldn’t be obvious. Tamaki felt very embarrassed, but also the thought had him nearly turned on. 

Then the following morning came.

* * *

“Yotsuba Tamaki-kun.”

“Present.” Tamaki gulped, trying to keep his voice even and normal. He failed, however, with the shaky exhale that escaped his throat. If any of his classmates noticed, no one said anything. 

Their eyes met briefly, then separated when the older cast his eyes back on the paper he was holding in his hand. 

This was only the first 10 minutes of the day, and he was already feeling he was a foot deep into arousal, let alone the fact he was feeling uncomfortable sitting. Tamaki was inwardly grateful that Iori was unusually absent that day, which meant he didn’t have to take extra effort to hide it from him. It was as if the world was helping them out.

“...!!” There it was, the enticing vibration that sent an electrifying shock through his body. Sougo has turned on the vibrator he instructed Tamaki to use, all while nonchalantly going on with the class. He was grateful it was the lowest setting, Tamaki could handle this low stimulation. Probably. A minute passed, and the vibrations stopped. Tamaki felt this was the longest minute in his life. 

His day was about to be awfully long. 

When Sougo was done with homeroom, Tamaki decided his best bet was to stay at the infirmary. He’d better suffer through it in private than in public. On his way out of the classroom, Sougo turned on the vibrator once again, Tamaki felt his legs nearly gave in under his weight, but he could hold himself in place. Although his unusual jolt made a few of his classmates question it and he dismissed it, a bit too harshly maybe, but who cares. 

Tamaki told the school nurse he was feeling awfully sick for her to allow him to stay in bed. And when he tucked himself under the covers, his erection strained awfully in its confines. He nearly whined, wanting nothing more than to be touched and fucked by his boyfriend. Part of him was starting to regret agreeing to this. 

All through the day until fifth period, Sougo would find an excuse to pass by the infirmary and turn on the vibrator. He would imagine the soft gasp that would escape past Tamaki’s lips, how he would try to muffle it but sometimes fail, and sometimes succeed. It was getting him more and more turned on, and he couldn’t wait for the day to end.

‘ _ Sou-chan that’s too cruel!!! _ ’ Tamaki thought to himself when Sougo gradually increased the intensity of the vibrations through the day, keeping it on enough time until he was near the edge before turning it off completely. Sometimes he would randomly change the intensity and this would make Tamaki jump more in bed. Even if Tamaki could try to come, he wouldn’t be able to with the cock ring Sougo instructed him to put on. His boyfriend was prepared.

The nurse had to check on him a few times, she even gave him antipyretic when she saw his flushed face. Tamaki tossed it out of the window and pretended he took them, then did his best to pretend he fell asleep so she would leave him alone.

‘ _ Can this day hurry up and end already… _ ’

When it was time for fifth period, Tamaki had to pull great effort in getting up and walking back to class. This was Sougo’s class, and it was an absolute rule that Tamaki would be present. 

Honestly, Tamaki was scared of what stunt Sougo would pull during his class, but the fact that he would be well rewarded by the end of it made him excited to find out as well.

Japanese Literature class went very normal, up until half of it and near the end, Sougo didn’t turn the vibrator on even once. And just when Tamaki thought he was safe from Sougo’s cruel torture, the vibrator was turned on again. This time, he couldn’t muffle the loud gasp it forced out of him.

Everyone turned to look at him, including Sougo, and he felt shame written all over his face. “Yotsuba-kun, are you okay…?” Sougo asked, concern seeping into his voice. If Tamaki hadn’t known better, he would have assumed Sougo was absolutely clueless. “I...I’m fine. I’m absolutely fine! N-nothing’s wrong,” Tamaki tried to talk normally through the unbearable sensations he was feeling, but his voice broke here and there, and his cover up was terribly poor. 

“Yotsuba-kun… there’s no way you’re fine!” A female student who was seated two seats away from Tamaki talked. “You didn’t seem fine this morning, and you stayed at the infirmary. Are you sure you don’t need to head home? Should I accompany you?” If Sougo could visibly glare at the girl, he would have.

“I’m fine,” Tamaki insisted. 

“But Yotsu-”

“ _ I said I’m fine!! _ ” His voice came out way too aggressive that it startled the girl and made the air tense. But right then, Tamaki didn’t give a fuck. Sougo cleared his throat, catching the class’s attention again before he continued the class. Right then, he turned off the vibrator, and Tamaki realized he was holding back his breath the entire time or he would’ve moaned. 

Then finally, but torturously slowly, the day came to an end, and school was over. 

Tamaki went back to the infirmary, waiting there until everyone in the building left. He gave the nurse an excuse, telling her Osaka-sensei said he’d make sure to drive him home safe since he was super sick and that he needed to wait for him to be done with his work first, so he’d wait in there. With this, the nurse entrusted Sougo with the infirmary keys, expressing her concerns over the unusual behavior from Tamaki, but Sougo dismissed it, ensuring this was normal when Tamaki was sick. 

And when the school was as empty as a haunted house, both of them made their way back to their classroom after Sougo sent Tamaki a message. They met by the door, and the instant they walked in and locked it behind them, their arms were on each other, and their mouths hungrily collided. 

Sougo walked Tamaki back until they made it to his seat, not breaking the kiss at all. Tamaki moaned heatedly when Sougo’s tongue snuck into his mouth and started exploring there. Their minds were fogged with lust and need, and without warning, Sougo turned on the vibrator at the highest speed, making Tamaki whine loudly into the kiss.

Sougo pulled away, watching Tamaki’s wide eyes as he struggled so much to keep his voice down with how the vibrator abused his sweet spot. “Sou-chan,” Tamaki barely made the word out, clinging onto Sougo as if he was clinging on his life source. “Please… I-I can’t any-ah..! Anymore…” He begged, choking the words out through the tremors and waves of pleasure with no release, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. 

“Okay,” Sougo breathed hotly. “You’ve been so good, Tamaki-kun, I’ll properly relieve you,” Sougo patted the younger’s head, and Tamaki didn’t even wait to be told to drop his pants. Not even two minutes passed before both of them were properly positioned, Tamaki leaning on his stomach over his desk (after having the vibrator and cock ring removed then a condom placed on him to avoid leaving a mess behind), and Sougo aligning his dick at Tamaki’s hole. 

A smooth thrust was all it took for Sougo to be fully sheathed in, making Tamaki feel full and hot and oh so heavenly, evident in the wanton moan he let out. 

When Sougo moved, Tamaki clung tightly to the desk, bucking his hips back against Sougo’s thrusts. “Sou-chan, please… harder,” The pace didn’t feel satisfying enough after all what he had to endure for the day, and he  _ knew _ Sougo could give more. Luckily, Sougo was at his service. How could he not to when his boyfriend was so nice and obedient and more importantly,  _ belonged to him. _

Thrusts turned into brutal pounding, Tamaki’s moans grew quieter and were replaced by soft shallow gasps of air. He was flushed beyond his collar, and Sougo could easily imagine Tamaki’s wide shoulders flushed as they’d be when they fucked in his place. The muscular flesh would always tempt Sougo to leave a mark, but he always had to remind himself not to. 

“Does this feel good, Tamaki-kun?” Sougo asked between laboured breaths, and Tamaki could only nod in reply. “Sou-chan, I-Ngh.. So… Close, please-” Tamaki’s little cries of pleasure and pleas filled the room.

If Tamaki could turn around, he would see lovely shade of pink that tinted Sougo’s cheeks and dark, lustful gaze his boyfriend looked at him with. He was also so close, especially after the little game of theirs that left him yearning and deeply affected.

Sougo snaked his hands around Tamaki’s waist and touched his dick. All it took was precisely five strokes from Sougo for the pressure that coiled in the pit of his stomach to burst, orgasm wrecking his body and making hot, white pleasure burn through his veins and into his cells. His voice was so distant to him he didn’t realize his moan was so loud, and Sougo was drowned in ecstasy he couldn’t truly worry if someone heard or not.

Seeing a glance of the erotic expression Tamaki wore and the way his hole spasmed around him made Sougo follow suit, shooting his load inside Tamaki. The sensation of Sougo coming inside of him made Tamaki whine weakly, and both of them panted heavily to allow air back into their lungs, and to come down from the high. 

When both of their breaths were stabilized, Sougo moved to take the condom off Tamaki’s dick, and carefully tie it before tossing it into a special plastic bag he brought for this purpose then he pulled his pants and Tamaki’s back up. Tamaki tried to stand up, but his legs were too wobbly and he couldn’t stand well. 

“Sou-chan…” Tamaki mumbled, extending his arms needily at Sougo, he wanted a kiss. Sougo felt his heart melt at the sight. Despite having seen it many times already, it’d always feel endearing. 

“Was that good, Tamaki-kun?” Sougo helped him up and kissed him softly, stroking his hair to calm his shaking form. 

“You were so mean, Sou-chan,” Tamaki said, and Sougo nearly winced with guilt. “But not bad…” Tamaki mumbled in embarrassment.

“I’m glad,” Sougo exhaled, and Tamaki buried his face in Sougo’s shoulder in exhaustion. Before Tamaki could say anything though, Sougo had spoken first.

“Would you be okay with a second round when we’re home?”

“Sou-chan, do you really need to ask this?” Tamaki said with a groan, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Of course I do. Planning ahead is important.”

“Mm... I don’t mind.”

“Perfect!” 


End file.
